Forced Affection
by PhoenixofFire177
Summary: A Kylux fanfiction using the soulmate AU where the first words that your soulmate will speak to you are branded on your wrist from birth.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _ **So I saw TFA and I'm now Kylux trash. Sorry… you guys are going to get all the nonsense from it. So enjoy this Soulmate AU.**_

Hux's POV

The first time Hux met Kylo Ren, he was not at all in the best of moods. The First Order had just lost a major fight with the Resistance, and none of his Stormtroopers were complying. Hux's flagship ship was in disarray, and only Captain Phasma was competent enough to even attempt to make repairs. And now, he had this… this supposed knight of Ren to deal with. It wasn't as if he hadn't read Kylo's file the night before. Apparently Supreme Leader Snooke trusted Hux with his prized pupil. And of course this 'child of darkness' had quite a bit of a temper. All of this, and the news that Ren was the reason Luke Skywalker left in the first place, really didn't help any opinions Hux might have formed.

However, none of that should have justified his actions. Before Kylo Ren had even given his greeting, Hux had already spoken;

"I hate you."

The black swathed figure in the doorway stiffened, and Hux could have sworn he saw Ren grab at his wrist. However, Hux brushed it off as him grasping for his light sabre, as it was resting in his hand a moment later. The air was thick with tension, and for a brief moment, the general almost regretted his words. Almost… until Ren spoke up.

"General." The man nodded stiffly at Hux, then turned to leave. There was a fleeting moment when Ren's cold presence seemed to linger, and the entire room seemed frozen.

"What are you dimwits looking at?!" The troopers stuttered out apologies, and returned to their work. The general let out a sigh. Just perfect…

Kylo's POV

The knight of Ren made his way back to the make-shift quarters assigned to him. His arm throbbed uncontrollably, and his movements were brisk. After all, it wasn't every day you met your soul mate. Of course, most people's soulmate's first words to them weren't 'I hate you'. Normally, it was 'hello' or 'sorry', but never an expression of utter hatred.

However, it was what it was, and Kylo Ren had been stuck with those three words since birth. The poor boy had grown up seeing that every day, and never one feeling as if the world gave a damn.

Now, he sat in his room, trying to stop the words from burning even more. There was no way this stupid Irishman was his soulmate. He was rude, seemingly cold, and distant… oh wait. Yeah, Kylo Ren now understood exactly why this was his fate.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Here's the beginning of my next multi-chapter fic~**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **So apparently this went over well, and here I am with yet another chapter~! I hope you guys will stick with me. This should be fun for all of us. Without further ado…**_

Hux's POV

Hux remained on the bridge, following Kylo's departure, and continued to attempt to restore order to his ship. Phasma had stayed for a while, but was ultimately called away, leaving the Irish general to his own devices. Because of this, Hux had plenty of time to consider what exactly he'd said. Perhaps offending his latest partner was not the wisest idea, and might just come back to bite him in the ass later. However, as long as the two of them could at the very least command an army, then the First Order would have nothing to fear. That was what he continued to tell himself, and had eventually convinced himself it was true. That was not to be as this Sith Lord was an unknown figure in Hux's overall plot. The general's brooding was interrupted by a throbbing sensation from his wrist.

"Damn it! There's no way I met them today!" He snarled to himself, and ripped back his sleeve. One word, 'general', burned brightly on his wrist. That phrase had been uttered several times today alone, and Hux had always figured it would have happened sooner or later. Certainly, it was not one of the Stormtroopers, and he dared to hope it wasn't Phasma. That only left… Kylo Ren. The red head stiffened, and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. If that was so… then Kylo Ren had been living with the words 'I hate you' engraved into his wrist since he was born. No. There was no way Brendol Hux's son's soulmate was a man. A sith lord in training, no less. Alexander would not stand for it. He removed himself from the bridge, and barked at a few troopers to take over. They nodded shakily, and quickly took up his previous position.

Alexander Hux stormed down the hallway, and barged into Supreme leader Snooke's conference room.

"SNOOKE!" Hux yelled, his boots echoing through the room. The hologram flickered to life, and the face of his leader stared down at him.

"What is it, Hux? Why have you disrupted my day, and disrespected me?" The Irishman glared up at him.

"Tell me, Snooke, why have you given me Kylo Ren to deal with? Is there some issue I wasn't aware of?" The supreme leader glared at his general.

"Questioning me? Is that the right way to get what you want? Or should my apprentice teach you a lesson?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hux thought he should stop, but pushed forward.

"Go ahead. My question will remain. Why is Kylo Ren _my_ responsibility?" Snooke snarled.

"You'll find out in due time! Meeting dismissed!" Hux started to protest, but bowed anyways.

"As you wish." He made his way to his room, his mind still filled with swirling questions.

'Why would Snooke avoid telling him this answer?'

'What made this any different?'

On his way down the hall, he passed the dark lord. Hux debated apologizing, but decided against it. If the dark lord wished to become allies, he could do so on his own terms, not Hux's. Surrender was not something his family did.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Sorry, but I had to give Hux a first name. Anyways, read and review, and part three should be done tomorrow. I have big plans for Kylo Ren and eventually the pairing… maybe I'll even put some Stormpilot too.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hoi~! I'm back with yet another update! I also have a question for you guys! Is there anything in particular you might want to see here? I mean, I have a plot created but I'm not opposed to little side details. That and I have finally found a song that describes their relationship. Bad Romance? Or do you guys know of any others? If so, let me know! Now on with the story~!**_

Unlike his Irish counterpart, Kylo Ren completely abandoned human contact in exchange for meditation. His quarters remained locked for the entirety of the day, and two troopers remained outside, guarding his room. Inside, darkness swirled around the knight, seducing him deeper into the blackness. The festering rage that Kylo's power fed on burned brightly; the sole source of warmth in a harsh environment. As everyone knows, light only burns for so long, and is eventually snuffed out. That is what he wished to achieve, and desired to have the dark energy consume his very being.

Soulmates, he decided, were a waste of time; an unnecessary distraction. He would treat General Hux the same way he treated his last few partners, and would maintain an air of nonchalance. The longer he acted as if there wasn't an issue, the more the red head would believe it to be true. Mortals were so easy to influence.

About halfway through his meditation, he felt a cloud of anger move past him. Using the Force to extend his senses, he realized that it was General Alexander Hux himself producing such a mass. Kylo was taken aback. All of it seemed to be aimed… at his master. No, that couldn't be right. Supreme leader Snooke's orders were absolute, and not to be questioned. Everyone under his command knew that. It was a fear embedded into your being, one way or another. Hell, Kylo still had trouble comprehending the sheer terror the lord achieved in the population of the First Order. It was for that very reason that Snooke enacted random punishment on his pupil.

It was not unusual for the sith in training to excuse himself from meetings to fully embrace the pain provided so graciously by his master. Was he a masochist? Absolutely. He welcomed the punishment, as it meant that his master still saw room for improvement. It meant that Kylo Ren would not be abandoned again. He would never have to deal with people like his uncle… no, he'd never have to deal with his former master. Kylo Ren had no family. Han Solo and Leia Skywalker were just thorns in his master's side. As his apprentice, who was he to defy any order given? In a way, all of his psychological issues could be linked back to these… these ungrateful rebellious scum!

The anger festered more, bubbling over and out into the air. Objects that were not bolted down began to swirl and shatter, punctuating the silence and heavy breathing. The lights in the room dimmed, and Kylo could almost reach out to the long-dead sith of the past. He could feel his power expanding, growing… until a knock sounded at the door.

"Sir, open up. Snooke has requested your presence." A familiar voice came from outside the door, jolting him from his session. All motion stopped, and Kylo Ren felt vulnerable again. He was once again reminded of his own vulnerability, as with the end of every session, and the feeling only relit the kindling for his blind rage. This was all directed at the person outside his door, whom dared disturb the future master of darkness. He jerked his door back, and was greeted by the sight of chrome armor. _Phasma_. Most of the anger dissipated, much to his relief. It would have looked bad, had he killed his only acquaintance on the _Finalizer_.

"Apologies, captain. You have interrupted a very… important session. But if the master requires it, I shall oblige." His voice filter made him seem bored, almost lackluster. However, Phasma nodded.

"Of course, sir. He's waiting for you in the same room as always." Kylo made his way into the conference room. The hologram was already waiting.

"You're late, Ren." Kylo bowed sharply.

"My apologies, master. I was in the-"

"Silence!" Kylo felt the blow to his knees and barely had any time to prepare for it. He fell to the ground, and at once, unintelligible pain shot through every never he'd ever felt. Cries of pain slipped out, and Snooke laughed manically.

Troopers walked through the adjoining halls, and were greeted with almost inhuman screeches. Finally, someone reported it to Hux. The Irishman stood outside the door, and peeked through. The sight that greeted him was one that was plastered into his brain. The helmet had fallen off from his counterpart's head, and a mop of ebony hair obscured further examination. Kylo's back was arched into the air, and every vein in his body seemed to be fighting to escape. Blood dripped from almost every pore, and black fabric littered the floor. However, Ren wasn't fighting against it. He seemed to be welcoming it, and Snooke was taking advantage of it. In fact, the master laughed, a hollow sound as if someone was running a blaster along the walls. It was hard to watch, no matter how little love Alexander held for the new member of his crew. However, there was nothing he could do but wait until the master deemed his pupil thoroughly punished. It was in his bloodline to not argue with systems. Hux gently replaced the door, and turned to his very concerned men.

"When Ren returns to his chambers, sent a medical droid to him. That will be all. Oh and next time, don't waste my time with useless problems." Alexander returned to the bridge, the cries still echoing, ringing in his memory.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **This is a longer chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a lot of fun to write. Until next chapter…**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _ **Alright, I honestly did not expect this to be this popular. Seriously, guys, calm down. It's not that great a story. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**_

Snooke finally deemed his apprentice fully punished, and released his hold. Kylo slumped to the floor, his body racked by shudders. His breathing was labored, and the entire floor was slick with scarlet liquid.

"Have you learned your lesson, child?" Kylo managed a nod. "Good. Now leave my presence." The doors creaked open, and Ren scrambled to his feet. Before turning his back on the now empty area, Kylo returned his helmet to its proper place on his head. Outside, several troopers rushed past, each one avoiding the sith lord in training. He stumbled down the hall, leaving drops of blood in his wake. Hux was heading out to do another security check, when he bumped into his bloody counterpart.

"The hell happened to you, Ren?!" He was unable to keep shock from his tone. Certainly this was not what he had just seen. Alexander hadn't expected it to be this terrible.

"None of your concern, general." Kylo brushed him off, and continued his path. This made Alexander quite annoyed. One of his biggest pet peeves was when people under his command lied to his face.

"None of my concern? Listen well, Ren, as I'm only going to say this once. I don't care what you do, nor do I care what you wish to suffer through. However, the moment you jeopardize my men, we have a problem. Believe me when I say I'm not scared of your mystical bullshit." Kylo stared at this strange man, his face under his mask expressing minor amusement.

"Of course, Hux." All formality was gone, and was replaced by a stinging sense of rivalry. "What you must remember is that I possess enough raw energy to obliterate you several times over. Remember to whom you speak, general." The knight seemed to visibly straighten and clenched a fist, resulting in Hux's throat tightening. "Are we clear?" Alexander was torn with the idea of fighting back and responding. He wasn't given much time to consider his options, as Ren's hold tightened more with each millisecond.

"C-crystal…" Kylo released his throat-hold, and allowed himself an invisible smirk. General Hux would soon become accustomed to this system. After all, who could deny someone holding your life in their very hands anything?

Hux, however, grimaced, watching his counterpart lock himself in his room, again. Out of all the people he could have gotten stuck with, he got stuck with this child-like sith lord. Oh, and this partner of his just so happened to want to kill him. Brilliant.

Phasma approached him, her helmet removed, and her face turned into a scowl.

"Sir, we have a mission." Alexander sighed.

"Where to? What for? And who is requested for it?" His blonde subordinate shook her head.

"It's the Resistance. We've found a base. And to answer your question… All of us. You, me, and Kylo." Hux frowned.

"One, since when is he just Kylo? Two, he's not in the best condition currently, and three, ready the troopers. I'll go see what I can do." Phasma put her helmet on.

"As you wish, sir." With that, she ran off. Hux turned to a nearby solider.

"Go to Ren's room. Bring a medical droid with you and ensure he is ready. We have a mission to complete." The trooper saluted.

"As you wish, sir!"

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I'm sorry it's short, but I don't want too much happening too soon. That would spoil the surprise for later! Anyways, see you next chapter.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _ **I'm back! I had writer's block for a bit, but I'm good now. Got everything thought out. So… here we go.**_

"Sir? Open up please… General Hux sent me here. Please… I have a med droid with me…" Kylo reluctantly opened his door. A traumatized trooper stood outside, a small droid by his side.

"Make it quick." The droid got to work, and within seconds, Kylo pushed it away. "That's quite enough."

"B-but s-sir… you're not sterilized…" Ren snarled.

"Fuck off, trooper. Go find your officer before I alert him that we need to replace you."

"Yessir." The Stormtrooper ran off, and the droid beeped once, before following.

"Stupid, useless, excuse for a soldier." The knight made his way to the loading station. "General. I take it you needed me here?" Alexander sighed.

"By order of Snooke, yes. Otherwise? No." Kylo rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"So what is the plan? Or has the oh-so-brilliant general not come up with that?" Alex clenched a fist.

"Go organize your troops." With a snort from the knight, Hux bit back the urge to slap that unnecessary mask from his face.

"As you wish, _General_." Kylo Ren knew how to play Alexander, and he made that clear. Phasma snickered from her position by his side.

"Looks like you've figured out that you live on a ship with a sass master." The blonde captain lightly nudged Hux away from the retreating brunette. "It'll be okay though. I hear he's incredible in battle; he may be of use to you, yet." The tactical side of Hux's brain nagged the same, and he was inclined to agree.

'Just this once," he told himself, 'Think of Ren as a mission. A really annoying, really childish, really stressful mission.' The thought calmed him down so much that those closest to him began to shrink away. Those aboard _The Finalizer_ had only seen Hux in two moods; annoyed, and super annoyed. Anything else was foreign, and to be wary of at all costs.

"What are you fools gawking at?! Get moving already!" The already frightened soldiers nodded and packed into the waiting star ship. The other two were already loaded, waiting for a single command from the triumvirate. In the same moment, a solitary commandment was thrown out.

"Bring them hell." In perfect unison, the three leaders of the First Order gave the order that brought entire systems to their knees. Three ships approached the planet, flanked by TIE fighters, fully intending to raze the rebellious minds that stood in their way. If you displeased the Supreme Leader, you were expendable. This base would be no different.

Upon landing and in the battle following, Hux had three thoughts. One, the First Order needed a better system. Two, Ren was not someone to piss off. His third and final thought was that the rebels seemed rather shocked that Ren was even there. Certain ones approached him, and seemed almost glad to see him… until their innards splattered across the ground. 'Most particular indeed...' Hux mused, his blaster firing nonstop.

Kylo Ren, meanwhile, was rather enjoying this advanced target practice. The screams of pain, the metallic scent of blood… this was what he lived for. However, it seemed as if the General was monitoring him. A frown decorated his face under the mask, and the knight of Ren felt his blade strokes get sloppier. That was a mistake, as the general's disapproving scowl only deepened. Of course, that was partially because the rebellion seemed surprised to see Ben- no, _Kylo_ again. What, did they think that Ren was joking when he killed the new Jedi order? Did they think he was here to assist them? He bit back a chuckle. Only a fool would assume that Kylo wouldn't desire to extract revenge against his former allies. He would take his parents- no, _enemies_ down a new notches. With that ambition in place, Kylo tapped into the Force. Time seemed to slow, and the burning rage became unimaginable power.

His blade whirled around, slicing at any exposed flesh his assailants may provide. Many found their vocal cords slashed, or crushed under the weight of his sheer hatred. A darkness surrounded the knight, and for the first time in years, General Alexander Hux was rendered speechless. All other action ceased, and every pair of eyes was fixed upon the suddenly majestic knight. Rebellious men were no match for the Dark Side, and that fact was made clear today.

When all the smoke had cleared, and a few select prisoners were taken aboard the _Finalizer_ , Hux approached Phasma, enraged.

"You said he was 'good' in battle!" The red-head had to resist the urge to punch something, as his blonde subordinate smirked up at him.

"Was he not satisfactory, General?" Her mock-innocent tone only fueled the Irishman's displeasure.

"Satisfactory…" He repeated the word slowly, shaking his head. "No, my only complaint is that you made me completely underestimate his strengths. I looked like a fool, all because you tried to pull a wall over my eyes." The captain smiled.

"Maybe next time you won't greet people with 'I hate you'." Hux blinked once, twice, before the remorse sunk in.

"You heard about that?" Phasma glared at him, her blue eyes icy.

"The entire First Order knows. The only reason you're still employed is because both Ren and I spoke up for you with Snoke." A new respect for both of his co-workers flowed through Alexander. This kind of charity was not seen often in the ranks of the First Order. Most everyone else would have leapt at the opportunity to displace him.

"… And this is why you should at least make an effort to be kind to Kylo Ren." Hux snapped out of his thoughts, thoroughly confused (and slightly appalled, he would admit).

"What?! Are you daft, woman?!" One glance down at her proved that no, she was not, and yes, she was serious about this.

"I didn't make it an order, but it's certainly something to consider. After all, maybe he knows which trooper your soulmate is." That was a crossed line, and Phasma knew it. She was the only one who knew exactly what Hux's tattoo was, and used it to her advantage all the time. Of course, when Phasma brought soulmates into the situation, Hux knew she wasn't playing. After all, he couldn't imagine the pain she had gone through. Alexander had known Phasma's soulmate in the few days the two subordinates had together before her untimely demise. The pain of losing her was what drove Phasma to her position. She locked most motions away and focused solely on her ambition. Hux admired her strength, and fiercely desired to have her drive. Captain Phasma was an asset he did not intend to lose, and thus resolved to listen to her advice. Of course, most of her advice wasn't forcing him to befriend a childish Knight of Ren. His answer was to be a hash, unchanging 'no', were it not for her sudden addition of puppy dog eyes. It was a weakness of his, only exploitable by Phasma. After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only thirty seconds, Hux relented.

"Damn it, woman! Fine! Although I cannot promise success, I will try." The British woman smirked, victory written in every crevice of her face.

"Good luck, mate!" With that, she was gone, leaving Alexander alone to wonder just exactly what the hell he's gotten himself into. After a few moments, however, his presence was requested by Snoke. Hux sighed, and dragged himself to the conference room. Kylo Ren was already inside, and apparently seemed to be in the middle of a report.

"Master, this map could very well ensure the defeat of this rebellion. I implore you to allow my men to search for it at once." The man on the hologram seemed to run this over in his head, and smirked.

"Of course, my student. Bring the map to Luke Skywalker to me. I will get much use out of it, indeed." The dark knight bowed in understanding.

"It is as good as yours." Snoke nodded approvingly.

"Excellent. Now, for your report General." Ren stiffened as he realized Hux had been listening, and his hand seemed to fly to his wrist protectively. Alexander scoffed at the petty display, and turned to face the Supreme Leader.

"Sir, the rebels have been apprehended, the base destroyed, and the troopers have all received medical attention. We aboard the _Finalizer_ , await your next command." Snoke allowed an eerie smile to slide onto his face.

"Excellent, general. Begin preparations for the ultimate weapon." Hux nodded, feeling excitement build up inside him. While Ren went on a wild goose chase, he would be here, overseeing the construction of the pride of the First Order.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **That awkward moment when you realize you've been spelling the Supreme leader's name wrong for the past four chapters… anyways, that shouldn't happen again. Hope you enjoyed the update.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ _ **I'm back lovelies, and I hope it hasn't been too much of an unbearable delay. There's been an awful lot of distractions keeping me from getting back to you… Valentine's Day, mathematics, babysitting, etc. However, I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve from the latest break, and am planning to blow your minds with this story. Now, to approach the flamer in the review section. I understand this might not be your cup of tea, however, I strongly suggest that you find some other activity to express that through. And of course, thank you guys for not approaching whomever that was, and instead, telling me. It makes me proud that my fans are so mature with their actions. Keep up the brilliance, and let's continue!**_

Approximately three years later…

"Where is it?!" Kylo growled, never once loosening his hold on the elder. Ever since Kylo was given his new orders, the knight had become far more impatient, and had since been avoided by most troopers whenever possible. Of course, Ren knew that searching for Luke would be hard work, but this was ridiculous. No one was willing to tell him anything, and to be completely honest, he was sick and tired of this wild goose chase. Now, he stood on Jakku, and was completely out fucks to give.

"I-it's already g-gone…" Ren thrust the man backwards, and a sickening crunch could be heard as the victim became a rag-doll. One trooper audibly swallowed. Phasma glared from her position by Ren. However, this unlucky sol was spared from disaster by Lord Ren.

"Phasma." The blonde turned her attention back to the black-swathed figure.

"Sir?" Kylo's next demand echoed through the ranks for the First Order.

"Kill them all, but I want the rebel brought back here. _Alive._ " A salute followed.

"As you wish." She turned to her men, and arranged the massacre. The small village was painted a ghastly crimson, and blasters fired off round after round. Explosions lit up the darkened desert, and soon, the resistance fighter Poe Dameron was illuminated, alongside his droid companion BB-8.

"Halt!" A brigade of Stormtroopers chased after him. This man proved to be quick on his feet, until he ran directly into Kylo Ren.

"Gah!" Poe fell backwards, allowing him to be detained.

"Where is the map?" Kylo snarled, his fist clenching around the rebel's neck.

"H-half way across the planet by now, and far from your grasp, bitch." Poe smirked, and Ren raised his lightsaber to the man's neck. Phasma rested her hand on his shoulder. Kylo reluctantly shoved him down.

"Take him aboard the ship. We'll deal with him back on the _Finalizer._ " Ren snarled, and stalked off.

While all this went down, General Hux had finally finished the ultimate weapon. Now, he waited for Phasma and Ren to return from their mission. When the transport ships had finally docked, Alexander was the first one down there. Load after load of troopers dismounted, along with a rebel prisoner. Hux was informed that Ren intended to use this man for research purposes, and that no, they hadn't found the piece. This, of course, was to be expected.

"General Hux, sir." He was jolted from his thoughts by none other than Captain Phasma.

"What is it? Has Ren screwed something up?"

"No, but…" He let out a sigh.

"Out with it."

"Have you even tried communicating with him since you met him three years ago?" Hux was about to object until he realized she was right. The two of them had been so focused on their respective tasks that Hux hadn't even tried to befriend the man.

"I've been busy…" He admitted.

"Go then. He's been really stressed lately. Maybe human interaction would help." Alexander nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Slowly, Hux approached the knight. "Ren…"

"What do you want?" Kylo was not amused.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go spar or something later." An awkward silence followed. Hux stared into the mask's eye sockets. Ren seemed to be thinking his offer over. That was progress at least.

"… I might just take you up on that, general."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Okay, I swear this next chapter will be cute and fluffy. Maybe.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ _ **MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH. *coughs* Sorry, I'm just really excited for you guys to read this. I promised fluff and I shall deliver. C: Enjoy.**_

Hux stood in the training room, for once not wearing his uniform. It wasn't as if Ren was someone he should dress up for. So here he was, in sweatpants and an undershirt, waiting for someone that might not even show. One can only be too eager. It wasn't even as if he wanted to see Ren, Alexander was simply listening to sound advice. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea. He turned to leave, but caught sight of Kylo in the doorway. He was shielded in the shadows, and seemed to be considering whether or not enter.

"Ren? Is that you?" The figure tensed. Alexander bit back a smirk. "C'mon out. I don't bite." Ren peered out, his eyes uneasy. Hux sighed, and rolled his eyes. "All the way." The figured finally revealed itself. Kylo Ren was… actually rather muscular. Hux could appreciate a good body when he saw one. The black pants hugged Ren's body nicely, and his shirt was pressed against his chest. Surprisingly, the rumors thrown about by the crew that Ren had an eight pack were true.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back later… This was a stupid idea." Hux had been staring for too long, and now Ren was backing away.

"No, no. Sorry, I've just never seen you out of your stupid robes." Ren frowned.

"All the more reason for me to leave." Alexander grabbed Kylo's wrist. Ren flinched away.

"What was that?" Hux snapped, his eyes narrowed. Kylo didn't answer, his eyes downcast. "Kylo Ren, answer the goddamn question."

"Remove your hand from my wrist." Alexander released his partner's wrist, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine. You don't wanna talk, fine." Hux felt like punching a wall. Kylo stood off to the side, rubbing over his wrist, and Hux caught sight of black ink. "Ren, is that your tattoo?" Kylo's eyes widened.

"Yes… but it doesn't matter."

"Let me see." Ren practically snarled. The brunette bared his teeth, and recoiled. Hux placed a hand on Kylo's shoulder, and the man flinched. "Ren… why are you flinching."

"Leave me alone. I knew this wasn't a good idea." Kylo jerked away, and started for the exit. Hux glared, yanking Ren back, and examining his wrist. Three familiar words stared back at him, and suddenly the pieces fell into place.

' _I hate you.'_

"Ren… h-how long has that been there…" Kylo mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what?"

"… Forever." Hux sighed, glancing down at his tattoo.

"Ren, I'm sorry..." He held up his wrist. "I… I'm so sorry." Ren sighed.

"So you know… how long have you known?" Alexander shrugged.

"I just figured it out, actually. And… I feel like…"

"This changes nothing." Hux blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"This changes absolutely nothing. Understand?" Hux nodded once, and Ren disappeared.

"What the fuck did I just agree to?"

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Okay, this wasn't fluff. Hence the evil laugh. Sorry.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ _ **Alrighty then… this is oddly more popular than I anticipated. Like, Jesus Christ, guys, chill. Anyways, here's your latest helping of Kylux wtf. I don't know what this is anymore.**_

Alexander retreated to his room, his eyes dark. He just met his soulmate, so shouldn't they be celebrating? Instead, he had to act as if nothing happened. On top of that, his soulmate had to live with negativity staring him in the face for the rest of his life. How the hell was he supposed to remain calm?!

"Stupid emo force-user…" Hux finally figured out who he was destined for, and he couldn't even acknowledge it. What was the point of having a soulmate then? To further the insult, Ren had been avoiding him for hours after the discovery. The general growled. This was not how he wanted this experience to go.

"Hux? How did it go?" Phasma stalked up to the general, her expression conveying that she already knew, and was not pleased.

"It was fine. Why?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe because Kylo Ren is currently in audience with Supreme Leader? And is currently getting the shit beat out of him? Ring any bells?" Alexander was about to shoot back a remark until the situation sunk in fully.

"Is it… my fault?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." She glared heavily. Hux blinked once, twice. His mouth opened, and shut. Phasma snickered. "What? No sarcastic comments? Maybe now you'll realize why Ren hates talking with Snoke." Alexander ran two hands through his hair. Everything made sense now… Ren grew up thinking even his soulmate hated him, and thus was easily swayed to Snoke. Snoke made it worse by beating him, which is why Ren always flinched with physical contact.

"Phasma… how long… how long has this been happening?" The commander shrugged.

"How should I know? It's never been my job to keep track of him." Alexander was about to retort when he realized she was right. Ren wasn't anyone's responsibility. He was in charge of his own choices, and Hux suspected that he hadn't wanted anyone on board to figure this out.

"You're right." Phasma blinked, once, twice, her blue eyes coated in confusion.

"Did you just say I was right?" Hux shrugged.

"You are. I'll give you that." A tiny smirk dusted over her features before being wiped away. Alexander leaned back to wall. His back hit with a muffled thump, but he payed it no mind. His shoulders slumped, and he let out an audible groan.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?! This does fuck all to further the mission!" Phasma frowned at her superior.

"First off, are you really going to pretend this never happened?" Alexander growled.

"Hell _no._ Why would I leave him alone, especially now? I may not be in love with him, but I do have obligations as his soulmate." _And neither of us are gay._ The unspoken phrase hung in the air, and peaked into both of their thoughts. Phasma gave him a sharp look.

"If that's how you feel, why aren't you with him now? Go." Hux soon found himself stalking down the halls of _The Finalizer_ , and was in no time standing at the doorway to Snoke's hologram. A tremor coursed through his hand as he reached for the door handle. Granted, his supreme leader would not appreciate being interrupted, but this was a special case. Ren is his soulmate, after all. Gathering his courage, Alexander opened the door and stepped through. His green eyes scanned the room, and fixed on Kylo. The knight was on the ground, kneeling in a puddle of blood. He felt a sudden desire to remove the man from the room and ensure that Ren would never bleed again. An unwarranted growl bubbled up, catching the attention of the other two.

"General Hux. Why do you interrupt my meeting?" Snoke looked pissed. Alexander took a deep breath before responding.

"Sir, I received reports of blood from in here. Just thought I'd check on Ren." The hologram lifted an eyebrow.

"Since when is Kylo Ren your responsibility? I thought I made your role clear, general." Snoke's tone was hard, and Ren stiffened on the ground.

"With all due respect, sir, Ren just happens to be my soulmate." The words echoed the uncertainty Hux felt, and Snoke smirked.

"Oh he is? Well, this certainly puts a new spin on things. Ren!" The knight looked up expectantly. "You are dismissed. Do not disappoint me again."

"Yes, master." Kylo stood, bowed, and walked out of the room, a hand over his side.

"Now, then… General, it seems as if you've figured it out." Hux nodded, trying to read his superior. "What if I were to tell you that I already knew?" Dead silence, only breached by Alexander.

"Pardon?"

"Yes, I already knew. In fact, I set you two up. I can't have a knight of Ren being unprotected, and so I set you two up." A pause. "However, you know he could never love you. Just as you can't grow feelings for him." This brought Hux out of his stupor.

"Why not?" He would have complained further, but he already sounded like a whiny child.

"Any affection Ren feels could loosen my hold on him. So I took matters into my own hands. The boy will stay with me that I can assure." Hux's mind whirled. Ren wasn't able to fall in love… none of the pain he'd been put through could ever be undone. Alexander felt like crying. That was too much for any one person to bear, supernatural forces aside. "Is this clear?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Alexander swallowed hard.

"Good." The hologram relaxed. "You are dismissed."

"As you wish."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Necessary dialogue is necessary. Anyways, the plot should be taking off either next chapter or the one after that. Keep reading, mates.**_

 _ **~Phoenix out**_


End file.
